Caleb and Sarah Beth
by Annie Jones
Summary: Two children come to Four Corners stealing food, clothes and eventually the hearts of all 7 Peace Keepers. This story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING OF MINORS. If that isn't your thing please just read something else.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Two young children show up in town stealing food, clothes and eventually the hearts of all seven peace keepers.

Disclaimers: I do not own The Magnificent Seven, its characters or stories.

This story will contain the SPANKING of minors so if that bothers you please move on and enjoy a different story.

This is only my second fanfic so please please send your reviews and suggestions!

**Caleb and Sarah Beth**

CHAPTER 1

They had been on the train for such a long time and making sure they continued to keep themselves hidden was becoming harder and harder. Caleb looked out of the window from the compartment they were hiding in and figured this town looked just as good as any to stop in and if it didn't work out they could just hitch a ride on a train coming through another day. He looked down at his sleeping little sister and woke her quietly.

"Sissy its time to get moving…ssshhhh don't make any noise just sit up next to me and move when I tell you to but ONLY when I tell you to" Caleb whispered to his little sister trying to sound like he knew what he was doing for the umpteenth time that day.

"Did you find us a new home Caleb?" Sarah Beth asked as quietly as she could

"SSSHHHHH" "I told you to be quiet, now mind me Sarah Beth and lets us start moving." He really hated being harsh with her but now was not the time for questions. He needed to get them off this train without being noticed and get them settled someplace safe before night fall.

Sarah Beth followed her big brother as quietly as a 7 year old can and was relieved when they finally made it off of the train and were heading into town. This town didn't look much different to her than the other towns her brother had brought her to …she just hoped this time they could stay a little longer – it seemed every time she started to like it somewhere Caleb would tell her it was time to move on again.

Caleb kept a tight hold on his sister's hand, almost pulling her along. He was not trying to hurt her but they needed to get out of sight before anyone started wondering who they were or where their parents are. Every town was the same once they realized it was just the 2 of them alone - people meant well but as soon as they started to realize that he was taking care of his sister on his own they wanted to split them up and farm them out to families or send them to the nearest orphanage and that was NOT going to happen…not as long as there was breath left in his body. He may only be 14 but he had been raising Sarah Beth for the last year on his own since his parents died and he would keep raising her until she was grown…he was now the man of the family and it was his job to take care of her.

As he got them around the buildings he started to take in the lay of the town. Four Corners seemed like a nice enough place with a few shops that would hopefully need a little help so he could earn some extra money for them. That's how the whole last year had been –he would work some odd jobs until the towns people started to recognize him and his sister and then they would move on to another town. He knew she was tired of moving but there just was not any other options for them right now. In a few years he would be old enough to be her legal guardian and then they could make a home somewhere but for right now he would just do the best he could to keep them fed and clothed.

Caleb spotted an outbuilding a little behind the saloon that did not look like it had been used in awhile – he figured they would be ok there for a night or two until he found something better a little further out of town. Grabbing the small bag of possession they had he tugged Sarah Beth along behind him 'til they got to the outbuilding. Once they reached the building he opened a blanket for his sister and gave her one of the 3 books they had telling her to practice her reading for a while so he could go out for a bit. They both had to drop out of school when their parents died of the fever last year but he had done his best to keep schooling her every day.

"Sissy I have to go out for a little bit to get some food but I want you to stay put right here and read. Do not for any reason leave this building without me -you hear me?" he asked making sure to add a little threat to his voice to keep her obeying him. "geez Caleb I know the drill by now you don't have to sound like such a meanie." She whined back at him. "you watch that sass little girl or the only thing you'll be eating for supper is a bar of soap!" he scolded. "yes sir" she said as politely as she could without sounding sarcastic. "I'm sorry and I ain't gonna leave without ya I promise." "Good girl" Caleb said as he bent down to kiss her head before he left.

He walked around town some more trying to see if there was anywhere easy to snatch a little food for tonight. He hated stealing but right now they were really low on money so he would steal if he had to to keep his sister fed. He spotted a bushel of apples unattended out back of the general store and snuck around to grab a few for his pockets without anyone noticing. He then snatched a pie that had been set out to cool off on the back steps of what looked to be a boarding house. Satisfied with his food he went back to the outbuilding. What he didn't know was that a black clad gun fighter had been watching from the corner of the boarding house yard where he had went to smoke a few minutes before Caleb arrived. The same man was now quietly following him back to the outbuilding.

Chris had never seen this boy before today and that intrigued him enough to pay attention to what the kid was doing. Then he saw him very swiftly steal the apples and move over to take the pie. Much as it pained him to watch what he knew would be a very tasty blueberry pie disappear her figured it was more important to find out who this kid was and what he was doing in his town. Chris made it a point to know everyone in and around Four Corners – so if there was a new family, especially one that had a youngin' who liked to take things that didn't belong to him, he wanted to know and figured it would be easier to follow than ask the kid questions.

He watched as the boy silently snuck back behind the saloon and up towards the old abandoned outbuilding. No one had used the building in years - they just kept it around to store stuff occasionally if need be. He was just about to say something to the kid when a little girl came running around the side of the building holding a kitten. "Look Caleb what I found out back – ain't it so cute" "Sarah Beth Johnson what in world are you doing out here. I done tole you not to come outside without me, didn't I?" He emphasized his frustration with a small shake of her shoulders.

"Im sorry Caleb but I heard her meowing and I just had to come and look." Sarah Beth tried to explain to her brother who did not appear to be swayed by her explanation at all.

"Well your right she is cute" he said bending to pet the kitten on the head, "but I hope she is worth the whippin your gonna get when I get you inside for disobeyin' me." Caleb said flatly. With that he spun her around and propelled her, and the kitten in her arms, forward with a sharp smack to her backside.

"Ow Caleb don't that hurt" Sarah Beth whined. "yeah well its gonna hurt a lot more in a minute – now you put that kitten down and bring your butt on over here ta me" Caleb said trying to calm the anger from his voice that came from the fear he instantly felt when he saw her outside the house while he was gone. He knew she thought he was too strict – an he was strict – much stricter then his ma an pa had been with either of them but he had to be – he had to know that she would obey him without question – especially when he had to leave her alone and if tanning her bottom every night was what it took to insure that she would mind him then as much as he hated it, that is what he'd do.

Sarah Beth put the kitten down and then walked the few steps over to where Caleb was sitting on an upside down crate. "Sissy didn't I tell ya to stay inside while I was gone and didn't ya pomise me ya would?" he asked pinning her with a glare. She just kicked the dirt on the floor with her foot and said "yes sir" without even looking up.

"Then I 'spect you know why you earned this tannin'" and with that he bent his little sister over his knees and raised her dress so that all she had covering her bottom was her union suit. He quickly undid the string and bared her bottom for his hand. Although Caleb had gotten more than his fair share of lickins' in his short life (at least there were too many to his way of thinkin') he didn't have much experience in givin' the spanking which is why he only spanked her bare to make sure he could see how red she was gettin' and didn't over do the spankin'. He only wanted her to mind him – not be fearful of him.

Without any further talkin' he raised his hand and brought it down on her upturned backside with a crack. He never spanked her too hard – she was so little he didn't have to spank hard to get his point across – but he still made sure she knew she had been spanked for a long while after. His Pa always said a spankin' that didn't leave your tail stingin' until at least the next day weren't gonna teach ya anything and was a plum waste of his time. It didn't take but about 3 spanks before his sister started wiggling and crying. "Oh please Caleb stop I'm sorry please stop bubby please" Caleb had to stop the smile from entering his face – she only called him bubby anymore when she really wanted something badly from him. He guessed getting a spankin' to stop qualified. But he continued to spank her about 10 more swats until her bottom was a nice dark pink and she was crying over his knee. Then very carefully he fixed her clothes and brought her up to sit on his lap keeping her bottom off to the side so as not to hurt her more.

As much as Sarah Beth hated getting a lickin' she loved being cuddled on her brother's lap just like this. She just sat there and cried into his shirt until her tears all dried up. He stood her back up and kissed her forehead before standing himself. "I'm sorry I had to do that sissy but I need know you will mind me when I'm not here – its for your own safety and I won't tolerate you disobeyin' me on it – are we clear?" he asked it like a question but they both knew the answer he expected. "yes sir Caleb – I'm sorry for bein' bad. You spanked me really hard this time though and I really didn't like it one bit!" She said with her bottom lip so far out Caleb thought it might fall off. Caleb just smirked at his baby sister – she looked so sweet when she was trying to pout like that "Good" he said as he walked by her to check on the kitten "then maybe you'll think on that a bit before you go ignorin' my rules again anytime soon." And with that he sat down and started petting the sleeping kitten.

A kitten…that was definitely the last thing they needed but his sister had so few things and asked for so little that he didn't have the heart to put the cat out – at least not tonight. Sarah Beth began bunching the blanket up into a type of pillow that would be softer for her sore butt to sit on and sat next to her brother and began snuggling the purring kitten.

What neither of the children inside that out building knew was that the gunfighter in black had listened to the whole exchange and was watching them through the small window. "well if this just don't beat all" Chris thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold. It was clear these two were brother and sister and very close. He had watched their whole exchange from the licking the little girl got to the hugs after. He might not know who they are yet but he knew love and caring when he saw it. Confident the children would be ok for the night he headed back to the jail to see if any wires about lost or runaway children had come over this week that he had missed.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Magnificent Seven, its characters or storylines. The story will contain the SPANKING of minor so if that does not suit you please move on and read something else.

THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed this story and my other NCIS fic – I truly can not believe how sweet everyone is being. I was so nervous to start writing all the stories that keep running through my head but now Im so glad I did

**CHAPTER 2**

Chris made the rest of his nightly rounds on the way to the jailhouse to check for telegrams on runaway children. Fortunately all seemed quiet tonight which eased his mind a little more about the two youngins being in that outbuilding by themselves. He thought about going and getting them tonight but if they were runaways he didn't want to spook them and have them try and run until he new what their story was. Maybe he would just send one of the boys out there to watch the building tonight and keep and eye on them…

Entering the jailhouse he saw Vin sitting at the desk with his feet propped up going through some papers. Vin looked up, nodded at Chris to acknowledge his presence and then went back to reading. He and Vin had become pretty good friends over the last year or so and one of the things he liked the most about the tracker was his ability to sit in company without having to chit chat. Chris really was a man of few words and he appreciated that trait in others.

Looking through his top desk drawer he found what he wanted, the stack of telegrams and letters he had gotten over the last month. There were lots of notices about wanted men and escaped convicts and two about runaways, but neither matched the description of either child he just saw. "Well damn" Chris mutter more to himself than anyone else.

"What's going on partner?" Vin asked hearing Chris mutter a moment ago. Chris got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Vin was and sat on the edge of the desk. "Found me two kids tonight who look to be all alone. Was thinkin' they might be runaways or missin' but there ain't no wires on um from the whole last month." Chris answered.

"Where they at now?" Vin asked with a puzzled look on his face wonderin' why the kids weren't with Chris. "Stayin' in the outbuilding behind the saloon where they think no one will notice um" Chris answered as he got up to pace a bit. Pacing always seemed to help him think better. Vin was surprised Chris just left them there and said as much to his friend.

"I watched um for a bit and the older one is a boy and he seemed to be pretty used to takein' care of his little sister so I figured they'd be alright for a while. I wanted to come and look at the wires to see ifn they are runaways before I talked to um." Chris responded without actually looking at Vin.

"Well just cause there ain't a wire on um doesn't mean they ain't runaways – we just may not have gotten the wire yet." Vin stated dryly picking up the stack of wire notices to see if maybe Chris missed one. "Yah I thought a that too. Just not real sure what I wanna do about it yet." Chris said rubbing his fingers over his face trying to rub out some of the days dirt and frustrations. "You mean you aim to leave them out there all night by themselves with no adults?" Vin questioned with surprise. Chris was generally overprotective of youngins so the notion of Chris leaving them out there all alone really surprised him. "I don't wanna no, but I got a feelin by watchin um that they been on their own a while. I didn't sense no immediate danger and I kinda wanna know the story before I spook um and they up an run on us before we get to figure out what's goin on." Chris replied.

"Do they have any food?" Vin questioned. Chris chuckled and said "yah I saw the boy swipe a few apples from behind the store and the pie that was supposed to be our dessert was sittin' out on the back steps and he swiped it to. That's how I noticed him in the first place, when I saw him swipe the apples and pie." Before Vin could comment on the stealing Chris added "I was thinking maybe one of us could stay out of sight tonight behind the saloon and just watch over um without spookin' um. Then maybe tomorrow one us can follow um around while I send out some wires trying to figure out if anyone has reported them missing."

"Well I ain't got no plans tonight and it seems like a pretty night to be under the stars so I'll go keep an eye on um an then tell Buck or Josiah to follow um around tomorrow ifn they go anywhere." With that Vin got up, nodded his head goodbye to Chris and left to go find a good place to bunk down outside for the night.

The night was uneventful for the children and Vin. Early the next morning Vin found Josiah outside the church and explained to the preacher man the issue with the youngins and asked him to keep an eye on them today hopefully without them knowin' that they was bein' watched. Josiah was more than happy to do it and Vin headed off to the boarding house to get some breakfast and a change of clothes.

Chris ran into Vin as he was leaving the boarding house in the morning. After they exchanged pleasantries Vin reported that not much had happened last night and Josiah was over watchin' out for them now. Vin said he'd meet Chris at the jail in about an hour to help send out some telegrams on the kids.

As Caleb woke up in the morning he thought about what he wanted to do today. Figuring today was as good as any to see if he could make some money in town he got himself up off the makeshift bed on the floor and started putting his clothes back on trying not to wake Sarah Beth. He looked over at his sister who really did look just like an angel all cuddled up with the kitten, both of them sound asleep.

After he was dressed and finished one of the apples from last night he lightly shook her "Sissy I gotta go out for a while and try an earn some money. Do not leave here until I come back for ya – it may be this afternoon ifn I get lucky and find work but that still don't mean you get to go outside got it?" he said pinning her with his best big brother stare. "You disobey me on this again little girl and you won't be sittin' comfy for a month a Sundays you hear me?" he finished and got up to leave.  
Nodding her head she said sleepily "have a good day bubby" from the bed on the floor. "I wuv you". "I love you too sissy." And with that he headed out.

Josiah took notice as soon as the door to the outbuilding opened. He saw the young boy who looked barely a teenager leave. The little girl seemed to be staying behind so he was torn as to whether to leave or stay. Figuring he would follow to boy and then send the first one of the guys he came across to go look in on the little girl Josiah followed but kept out of sight as the boy made his way around the buildings into town.

Caleb figured the general store was the best place to start so he walked in trying to look confident. "Good mornin' Sir" Caleb started "My name is Caleb and I was a wonderin ifn you had any chores I might be able to do for ya to earn a little extra money." Caleb asked in his most polite voice. The store keeper stopped what he was doing and looked over at Caleb. "I don't rightly remember you young man – your folks live around these parts?" he questioned. "Yes sir" Caleb replied "but my Ma is pretty sick so Pa has stayed out at the homestead with her and I was just hopin' to be able to bring a little money home to them to help out." Caleb hated lying and knew for sure and certain his Pa woulda took a strap to him for all the lies he's told over the last year but he didn't feel like he had much of a choice so he did what he had to do and hoped the good Lord forgave him for it.

The shop keeper just looked him up and down for a minute without saying anything and then with a big smile crossed his face he clapped Caleb on the back so hard it propelled him forward a little and said "Sure son, I got a few chores round here need doin' could earn you a few nickels."  
"Thanks a heap Mister" Caleb smiled trying to sound as polite as his momma had taught him. "Can I start today..now?"

The shop keeper just chuckled a little and handed him the broom – "why don't you sweep up outside a bit and then when you're done come on back in here and move some inventory for me."

"yes sir" Caleb said and took the broom with a smile heading outside. "well today sure has started out good" Caleb thought to himself.

Just as Josiah saw Caleb coming out of the store with the broom and start sweeping he spotted Buck and JD coming out of the saloon. Walking over to them, but never really taking his eyes off the boy, he filled the two of them in on the information Vin had given him about the kids and asked if one of them would go and check on the little girl while he watched the boy today. JD volunteered and headed around back of the saloon to do just that.

On the way there though JD ran into Casey. They had just started courtin' and he hadn't seen Casey in about a week and was missing her sweet smile. Looking over at the outbuilding in the distance he didn't see any movement so he figured it would be alright to go and talk to Casey for just a minute before he headed over there. Moving across the street he caught up to Ms Casey loving the sweet smile she gave him when she realized he was walking next to her.

After sweeping the front stoop Caleb went back in and started working on the stockroom as he had been asked to do. He had hoped he would be able to get it all done by lunch so he could bring something to Sarah Beth for lunch. There was still pie left which wasn't exactly the best lunch for a 7 year old but it would do if need be.

Sarah Beth had gotten herself dressed and was munching on an apple as she tried to find her kitten. Snuggling with the kitten last night was so wonderful but she couldn't seem to find her now, being that she is an all black cat made it even more difficult. Sarah Beth saw a candle in their bag and thought the extra light might help. There was only one small window in the building so it really did not let in much light. Even though she knew she wasn't supposed to light candles without Caleb she figured just this one time would be ok – she carefully used the match she found and light the candle carrying it around the small room trying to find her kitten. Just as she spotted the kitty hiding underneath some old boxes she tripped and fell, dropping the candle onto the blankets they used as a bedroll and a fire started before she could even move. Sarah Beth knew she needed to run for the door but she didn't want to go without her new kitty so she tried to crawl over to where the kitten had been hiding as the flames really started to go. The room was filled with old boxes and the fire was spreading to them fast. As Sarah Beth got to the kitty she turned around and could not see the door anymore. Scared and crying she laid on the floor with the kitten in her arms crying for Caleb to come and get her.

"FIRE" "FIRE" "FIRE" one of the bar keeps yelled when he stepped out back to throw away some garbage and saw the building on fire. It was far enough away that it would take a while before it could spread to any buildings in town but they still needed to get it doused out before it caused too much damage. Hearing the yell all of the men in the area started to run towards the saloon, including JD who quickly left Casey to see what was going on.

"Shit Shit Shit" JD thought when he realized what was on fire. "There's a little girl in that building" he yelled running at full speed towards the fire. He got there as a few of the men had started throwing water on the fire. None of them had gone in because they didn't realize anyone would be inside. Without even stopping JD busted in the door, used his hat to cover his face and scanned the building for the little girl he knew was supposed to be in there. Seeing her he made his way through the flames to Sarah Beth and picked her up. She was crying but seemed to be ok. "Sshhhh sweetie its ok, I'm gonna getcha outa hear just hang on to my neck real tight and keep your face buried down ok?" he tried to talk as soothingly as he could considering the circumstances. JD picked her up, kitten still in her arms, and shielded her body with his coat and arms as much as he could before heading back through the flames. Once outside he got as far away from the building as he thought he needed to before putting the little girl down.

JD was trying to look the little girl over to make sure there were no flames anywhere when he saw his 6 friends running over to him – all with worried looks on their faces. If his lungs didn't hurt so bad right now he'd of laughed at how silly they all looked running together like that. When they reached him Nathan was the first one to grab the child while the others made sure all the small flames that he didn't even realize were burning on his coat were put out. Chris immediately took charge of the situation ordering "Nathan, you take JD and the little girl to the clinic – I will be right behind ya, - Vin and Josiah make sure that the fire gits put out completely so there ain't no restart later tonight and Ezra go into the Saloon and make sure everyone stays calm and no one looses their cool." And with that he turned around and started after the dark skinned healer who had already had the little girl in his arms and was heading towards the clinic with her and JD.

When they passed the store Caleb was just coming out on the stoop to see what was going on – he had been in the very back stock room and had not really heard the commotion until a minute ago. He came out just in time to see Nathan caring his little sister who was cover in ash. Caleb dropped the box he had in his hands and ran into the street just as Chris was catching up to the group.

Yelling at the men as he ran "Hey Hey stop! what are ya doin' to her – that's my sister - let her go!" he didn't stop running or yelling until he reached them and started trying to fight to get Sarah Beth away from Nathan. JD was trying to get between the boy and Nathan when Chris grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms trying to get the kid to settle down. "hold on now" Chris said to the kid who was fighting him tooth and nail "No one is trying to hurt your sister – there was a fire and she got caught in it- we are just trying to take her to the clinic to check her out" Chris continued but Caleb didn't seem to hear a word he said and just kept fighting him. Chris could tell Caleb wasn't even listening to him so he let go of one arm, spun him sideways and landed three really sharp spanks to the seat of the boy's jeans trying to get him to stop fighting him and listen. Caleb stopped for a moment and then turned on Chris, "Let me go goddamit they have my sister and I need to get to her" Caleb yelled, kicking Chris in the chin as hard as he could. Chris let loose with a string of cuss words but never changed his grip on Caleb.

As soon as he regained his composure he spun Caleb around putting his back to Chris' chest and pinned his arms again trying to calm him saying "Im gonna take you to yer sister ifn you calm the hell down but it you kick me again or keep fighting me we are gonna stop first in that there barn soas I can tan your hide BEFORE I take you to the clinic – NOW SETTLE DOWN!" Chris yelled the last part at the boy hoping to get his attention.

It must of worked because he felt the boys arms relax just a little. Turning him around to face him but not letting go of his arms for more than a millisecond Chris looked the kid in the eyes, recognizing the fear he saw there, and said as gently as he could "Your sister is ok, just scared and dirty but I want Nathan to take a look at her at the clinic just to make sure, now if you can stay calm and not fight me I will take you to her ok." Caleb just nodded his head and Chris started walking with him towards the clinic still holding onto his arm just to make sure the kid didn't make a run for it.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magnificent Severn or its characters.

There will be SPANKING OF MINORS in this story – please do not read if that offends you

THANK YOU to everyone for all of your great comments and alerts! I really really appreciate all of your support

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Heading into the clinic Chris kept a pretty tight grip on Caleb's arm, not sure how the boy would react when he saw his sister.

As soon as they stepped through the door Sarah Beth saw Caleb and immediately yelled for him and tried to get up but Nathan was gently holding her down trying to examine her.

Chris let Caleb go so he could go over to his sister "Hey Sissy, how ya feelin' sweet pea? I'm so sorry, I shoulda been there, I never shoulda left alone – I promise I will always take care of ya from now on an nothin' bad ain't gonna happen…I'm so so sorry" Caleb kept mumbling gently to his sister as he ran his fingers through her bangs smoothing them down and trying to get the ash off of her face with a rag Chris had just handed him.

It was taking every ounce of strength Caleb had not to loose it right then – just the sight of seeing her all dirty and singed, combined with the thought of what could have happened – Caleb was trying hard to fight back tears.

Sarah Beth was crying – fighting Nathan a little trying to climb further over to Caleb – Nathan kept gently pushing her back down and finally looked at Caleb for help "Come on Sissy the nice man is trying to make sure you're ok – we need to let him look at ya now so settle down and stay still young lady" Caleb tried to sound firm but he knew he wasn't even close – he didn't have it in him right now – he was too relieved to just be cuddling his little sister.

Sarah Beth was coughing quite a bit but it was hard for Caleb to tell if it was from the crying or the fire – Nathan finished examining the child stating plainly "She's ok – got some smoke in her lungs but considering everything, she was a mightly lucky to not be hurt worse. I do want to keep her all night tho just to make sure she ain't gonna have no issues from the smoke in her lungs." And with that Nathan moved on to start looking JD over.

Sarah Beth jumped further into Caleb's arms and cried "I don't wanna stay here tonight bubby please don't make me, I'm ok I promise"

"sssshhhhh" Caleb soothed. "If'n the doc says you gotsta stay you gotsta stay but I'll stay with ya all night I promise, ok?"

Sarah Beth nodded her head in acceptance and snuggled in closer to her brothers chest.

"Caleb" Sarah Beth said quietly "I'm sorry I started the fire- I knew I shouldn't be playin' with the candle but I couldn't find the kitty and I was worried…I'm so sorry please don't spank my bubby please" she cried.

"You were playing with the candles Sarah Beth? You know better than that little girl!" Caleb could hear the sharpness in his tone and felt his sister stiffen a little in his arma. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke to her again. There would be a time and place to deal with the fire but now was not it- now she just need to rest and get better.

"Don't worry about that right now sissy, there's plenty of time to deal with that later – right now you just focus on getting' some rest ok" Caleb said as he started to sway back and forth with her having her asleep within about 2 minutes. Laying his sister down on the bed he looked over to the rest of the room for the first time and noticed the seven very large men standing around this not very large room.

Looking to his left he saw a man also covered in ash whose clothes were burned in places. Caleb knew this must have been the man who pulled his sister out of the fire. He walked over to him sticking out his hand "thank you so much sir for savin' my sister – I don't know how I can ever repay you for that kind of kindness" Caleb said with every bit of sincerity he had.

JD shook his hand but before he could say anything Nathan fussed at him for moving so much and smacked his arm back down.

Chris moved over to where Caleb was standing and guided him to one of the chairs in the room – pulling a chair out, turning it around so he could sit on it backwards looking at Caleb.

"Son" Chris started "my name's Chris and the men you see here right now are considered the Peace Keepers in this town – we sorta look after things you might say. I noticed you in town yesterday but I didn't stop ya yet cause I was waitin' to see if I could figure out what you was doin' here or if you had parents."

Caleb started to answer – lie really, he was ready to lie about his parents and anything else he thought would safely get him and his sister out of this mess, but Chris held up his hand to quiet him.

"let me finish first son, then you can have your say" Chris said not waiting for a reply from Caleb before continuing

"As far as I can tell you, and this sweet little girl over there, are all alone. You ain't runaways cause I done checked every wire and telegram I could find and no one has responded to the ones I sent out. So I'm guessin' that makes ya orphans. You look about twelve or thirteen and your little sister maybe six or seven? From the way you act it looks like you been takin' care of her awhile now so I'm guessing as we speak you are trying to think of a real good lie to tell me that will through me off your trail so you can high tail it outta town as soon as we all go to sleep tonight. But before you do that you need to know that I wanna help ya – we all do (he nodded to the other men in the room when he said that) now I know adults have prolly told ya that before and let ya down but we won't do that. If'n I say I will do something I do it. And you have my word that if'n your honest with me and give us a chance we will help make things better for the two a ya." Chris finished saying his peace and smirked a little when he realized that was probably the most he had said at one time in years, but there was just something about these kids – after watching them yesterday and then dealing with the fire- his heart went out to them and he wanted to help them even though he didn't know yet how to do that.

Caleb wanted to lie – tell the man his Pa was outta town working or something but his instincts told him he could trust Chris. Over the last year Caleb had had to learn to rely on his instincts a lot and they were usually right. If it turned out his instincts were wrong he would just find a way to sneak his sister out of town just like before. Caleb debated in his head for a moment as to what to say before taking a deep breath and telling Chris the truth.

"My names Caleb Miller and I'm 14 NOT 12" he added with emphasis getting a raised eyebrow response from Chris "Ma and Pa died little over a year ago and I been raisin' Sarah Beth on my own ever since. We pretty much just been movin' town to town so as I could work some for food and supplies and then movin' on when townsfolk started to figure out we was on our own" Caleb finished his story, thinking it did finally feel good to tell someone the truth about him and his sister.

"So why'd ya move on when people startin' to figure out you was orphans?" Vin stepped in "Did they try an hurt ya?" concern evident in the long haired man's voice.

"No sir, not in the sense you mean I 'spose" Caleb replied "but they always wanted to split us up and farm us out to different families or send us to an orphanage. Now I knows they was just tryin' to help but we are all we got and I'm not gonna loose my sister. She's countin' on me to take care of her and I aim to do just that" Caleb stated hoping to sound resolute to the men. "So whenever that started to happen I just took Sissy and ran to another town. We been doin' that for bout a year and it's workin' ok" Caleb wasn't sure who he was trying to convince with that last statement, him or the other men in the room.

Feeling the need to lighten the mood in the room a little, Buck walked over to where Caleb was sitting and stuck out his hand with a big smile "It's nice to meet you Caleb, I'm Buck and the man covered in dirt over there is JD, the guy in the corner is Vin, the tall scary lookin' man over there is Josiah (he said with a wink to the preacher man), the man doin' the doctrin' is Nathan and this here dapper fella is Ezra" he teased punching Ezra gently in the arm. Caleb shook his hand and tried to smile back at Buck with a confidence he wasn't feeling.

"It is a fine pleasure to make your acquaintance young Mr. Miller, as well as that of your beautiful sister. The two of you will make stunning additions to our lovely town." Ezra followed also shaking the boys had.

About that time Nathan moved over to where they were sitting and shook Caleb's hand, then looking at Chris said "JD will be fine – he got some smoke in his lungs too but not as much as Sarah Beth. He can stay tonight so I can watch him but it would be ok if he goes to the boarding house so long as one of you keeps checking in on him during the night."

"Sure Nathan I can make sure that happens" Chris responded.

Seeing that Sarah Beth appeared to still be sleeping comfortably he turned to Caleb and asked "How 'bout Buck head over to the saloon and bring back some of whatever Inez made for dinner for all of us. It will give us a chance to get to know Caleb a little better." Chris said pinning Caleb with a look that he hoped told the boy that No wasn't a proper answer.

Caleb on the other hand simply ignored Chris' stare and looked over at his sister, "I don't know Mr. Chris, what if she wakes up and I'm not here?

Nathan spoke up putting his hand on Caleb's shoulder, "your sister is pretty tuckered out and I don't think she will be waking up for several hours but if she does I will send JD over to fetch you ok?"

Looking from Nathan to his sister to Chris Caleb noticed Chris' stare for the first time and decided it might be best to go along with the man all dressed in black, at least for right now. Caleb had a feeling Chris was not a man that heard the word no very often…

It didn't take long for Buck to come back with a enough stew for all of them after bringing some over to the clinic for Nathan, JD and Sarah Beth. Buck was able to reassure Caleb that Sarah Beth was still sleeping soundly and there was a warm meal waiting for her when she awoke. He could see Caleb physically relax a little and dig into his stew like a boy who had not eaten anything of substance in a very long time.

"woah there, slow down little buddy" Vin cautioned when he saw how fast Caleb was eating.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to take too much" Caleb answered embarrassed that he let himself get carried away by how good the stew tasted.

"It's not that" Chris interjected not wanting the boy to start getting embarrassed "you can have all you want, there's plenty a food its just Vin knows from past experience you will get a mighty sore tummy eatin' your food that fast if'n its been awhile since you had anything with meat or grease in it." Chris hoped his reply helped the boy understand they spoke out of concern only.

"oh ok, thank you Mr. Vin for the warning" Caleb replied to Vin and continued to eat but slower this time.

The five men in the room all looked from one to the other each thinking pretty much the same thing, "what in the Hell are we gonna do with these two kids?"

About the time dinner was finished JD came into the jail to tell Caleb that Sarah Beth was awake and asking for him.

Caleb quickly looked over at Chris who nodded his approval without speaking and Caleb dashed out the door headed to the clinic. Chris wasn't worried about Caleb trying to run just yet – he knew the kid would never leave without his sister and he wouldn't try and take his sister from the clinic if he didn't think it was safe for her. At least that is how he would be in that situation and the protective nature Caleb had reminded Chris a lot of himself.

"How you feelin' JD?" Buck asked smackin' the youngest of their group on his back making JD cough roughly.

"Knock it off Buck" Chris ordered

"sorry kid, didn't mean to hurt ya – just wonderin' how it feels to be the new town hero?" Buck asked JD with a huge smile on his face.

"Shut up Buck I ain't no hero and I don't wanna talk about it." JD said angrily as he sat down.

"Hell your not" Buck continued "You ran in that fire and saved that little girl before she burned up in that building. Another minute or two and the whole thing would have collapsed all around her." Buck said with pride in his eyes.

It was the pride in Bucks eyes that made JD want to loose what little bit of the stew Nathan had forced down him. No one was gonna be proud of him when they found out what really happened – that he had gotten himself sidetracked by Casey instead of going straight over to watch the building like he had said he would.

JD felt horrible. The guilt was killing him. Caleb had thanked him so sincerely for saving Sarah Beth and although he did save her he knew in his heart that had he been where he was supposed to be he could have gotten her out much sooner. He couldn't even look at the guys.

JD stood to leave and Chris stepped in front of him "Everything ok JD? You hurtin somewhere you didn't tell Nathan about? Now ain't the time to play tough – if something is wrong you need to tell Nathan so he can fix ya up"

"No I'm fine – just tired. I'm gonna head over to the boarding house and go to bed." JD said, trying not to sound like he was ready to cry even though he was – he had never experienced this level of guilt before and he really just wanted to be by himself.

"Ok kid, I'll be over in a bit to come in and check on ya" Chris said stepping out of his way

"Aw Chris, there ain't no need for that, we both know Nathan's just bein' over protective as usual - I'm fine – just gonna get me some sleep is all" JD said in almost a whine, not really wanting to have to see any of the guys anymore tonight.

"too bad – Nathan asked us to check in on ya all night and that's what's gonna happen unless you wanna go sleep over at the clinic with Nathan tonight?" Chris asked with one raised eyebrow that said he wasn't interested in any more sass from JD on the issue.

"Fine" JD growled and stomped out of the jail towards the boarding house.

"What's gotten into him?" Buck asked to no one in particular

"Perhaps young Mr. Dunne is simply overcome with the events of today and just needs a bit of time alone." Ezra replied putting his hat back on and heading out the door.

"Maybe" Chris answered unconvinced. Knowing Nathan had everything covered at the clinic and Vin was gonna do the rounds, Chis headed out to the boarding house deciding he better keep more of an eye on JD tonight than he had originally planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Magnificent Seven or its characters. This story will contain SPANKING so if that bothers you please don't read any further

Thank you everyone for your great comments and reviews! It means a lot to me that you like the story

CHAPTER 4

Stopping first at the clinic to tell Nathan and Josiah where he would be if they needed him, and reassuring himself that the two young ones were safe and asleep, Chris headed over to the boarding house to check on JD. Something was definitely off with him tonight and it was bothering Chris. It had been a long day and JD definitely had the right to be tired and irritable after what he had been through in the fire, but Chris' gut told him there was more going on than that.

Heading up the stairs to his room Chris could hear JD coughing. Nathan had already warned him that would happen tonight but he went in to check on JD anyway. Smiling to himself at the sight of JD all tangled up in his blankets, looking more like an overgrown kid than a man. Chris went in and fixed the blankets as best he could so that JD was more comfortable and then quietly shut the door heading back to his room.

After starring at the ceiling in his room for about an hour Chris gave up and grabbed his pillow and blanket heading into JD's room. He knew it was no use trying to sleep in his own bed when he was this worried about hearing JD if he needed him. Getting as comfortable as he could in the chair in JD's room Chris nodded off a little knowing he would hear JD if he started having any trouble breathing.

It was a long night for both men. Several times during the night JD woke himself from coughing too hard and a couple of times Chris had to wake him because it was clear JD was having a nightmare. JD kept apologizing in his sleep but Chris never could make out who JD was apologizing too.

Waking in the morning JD started to stretch, and that started another round of coughing hard enough he had to sit up to stop. Before he even realized it Chris was right behind him helping him sit up. Once he was done coughing he gladly took the glass of water Chris was offering him to help clear his throat.

Other than the burning in his chest from all the coughing JD actually felt pretty good considering he had just been in a burning building. Then he remembered…

JD remembered what happened yesterday, remembered how he almost got that girl killed by not being where he was supposed to be and his heart sank again. JD didn't want to turn around, didn't want Chris there, but he knew from experience Chris was not going to leave until he knew JD was ok.

Taking as deep a breath as he could without making himself cough again JD got out of bed and turned to Chris "thanks for stayin' the night with me. You really didn't have to do that, I reckon that chair wasn't all the comfy for ya." Refusing to look Chris in the eye JD moved to get his boots on.

"Are you sure you're up for goin' out today?" Chris asked

"You had a pretty rough night kid, no one would think any less of ya if'n you just stayed in bed and rested up today. I can go downstairs and bring ya some breakfast up here to ya room" Chris was hoping to convince the kid to get back in bed and take it easy today.

"no thanks" was the only reply JD gave, still not looking Chris in the face.

"JD, what's goin on?" Chris asked. Not one to really beat around the bush Chris figured he might as well go directly to the issue and ask.

"Nuttin'" was the only response he got from JD

"That's funny, cause you ain't looked at me since you woke up and you tossed all night when you wasn't coughin' and kept apologizing for somethin'. Now I may have only known you for a couple of years but I know you well enough to know somethin's up with you JD and I wanna know what it is!" Chris said a little more sternly than he intended but he was tired worried about JD which made him a tad more cranky than usual in the morning.

"Just leave me the Hell alone Chris ok" JD stood and yelled back at Chris

"Excuse me" Chris replied in a slow deep growl, pinning JD with the look that he always hated getting from Chris cause it usually meant he, or more importantly, his backside was about to be in big trouble.

Backing down quickly JD took a step back from Chris "I-I- I'm sorry Chris, I…I didn't mean to yell, I'm jest tired and on edge from yesterday is all. Ain't nothin' else wrong that needs talkin' about ok?" JD hoped Chris believed him when he said that because right now all JD wanted was out and away from his friend.

Chris looked at JD for a moment deciding what to say, "alright, I know you had a rough night but don't think just cause you're the new town hero I won't tan your ass good you raise your voice to me like that again for no reason – got it?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry about that" JD responded and tried to get around Chris to the door

Grabbing JD's arm Chris held him there for a minute "Look JD I know somethin's goin on in that head a yours and you don't gotta tell me right now what it is, just so you know you can tell me when your ready ok?"

"Ok, thanks Chris" JD replied and pulled his arm away knowing that he was only able to do that because Chris let him pull away, otherwise he would still be standing there.

JD didn't want to dwell on Chris or his last statement too long – he needed away, needed to think- so he headed over to the livery stable to get his horse. Maybe a ride would help him feel better.

As he passed the clinic JD was tempted to go in and check on Sarah Beth but he didn't – he was afraid to face any more of his friends just yet and really didn't think he could handle Sarah Beth or her brother thanking him again for what he'd done.

Getting on his horse JD took off in as fast a gallop as he could, ignoring what he knew was a strict rule by Chris that no one ride in town that fast unless there was an emergency…well for JD getting out of town was becoming an emergency quickly.

JD didn't stop his horse until he made it to the lake where he loved to go and fish some on Sundays. It was quiet and peaceful, and usually no one else was there. There was a larger lake the other direction with better fishing so most folks went to that lake but JD always did prefer this one.

Sitting down on the shoreline JD began to skip rocks across the water, something Buck had taught him to do when he first came to Four Corners. Where JD grew up there were no lakes or ponds to skip rocks on but now it had quickly become one of his favorite activities when he just needed to be by himself or do some thinking on things.

Now was definitely one of those times when he needed to do some thinking. JD's head was a mess. He'd done things before that he wasn't proud of, things that got him in trouble – usually with Chris, but nothing that ever made him feel like this. Even knowing that he saved Sarah Beth didn't help stop the guilt from eating at him. Everyone thought he was a hero but they didn't know…they didn't know how he had failed to do what he was told and that his stupid irresponsibility caused that little girl to almost die. Irresponsible – that was the thing that had gotten him the last two lickins from Chris – you would have thought he would have started being more responsible by now, but no… not him – he had to be thick headed and not learn from his other mistakes… of course, neglecting to clean the guns or letting himself have too much to drink in the saloon were irresponsible but nothing compared to what he had gone and done this time. Had he been watching the building like he was told to he could have gotten the little girl out before the flames every got bad, perhaps even saved the building.

Sighing so deeply to himself JD made himself start to cough again, which only made him feel worse knowing that the little girl had sucked in much more smoke than he had.

After sitting for what felt like hours trying to decide what to do JD knew he had to tell his friends, he couldn't let them keep thinking he was a hero. But what if they couldn't forgive him for doing something this stupid – for risking Sarah Beth's life just so he could flirt with Casey. What if they never wanted to ride with him again. JD almost couldn't bear that thought but it would be better than riding with them while they thought he was something he wasn't…a hero.

JD was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice someone riding up on him until they were pretty close. Looking back JD saw Chris riding up and hung his head. "why'd that damn man have to be so good at finding me?" JD grumbled to himself.

Chris saw JD turn around and see him but then turn back to the water making no attempt to stand or move. Taking that as a cue to go to him, Chris walked over and sat by JD. Neither said anything for several very long minutes until JD let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and still playing with a small stick he had been digging in the dirt in front of him with, started speaking.

"Yesterday Josiah told me to go and watch the building for him, that there was a little girl in there that you wanted watched." JD started but then paused again stabbing the dirt harder with his stick.

Chris just sat and waited, knowing JD would continue when he was ready.

"I was headed over there when I saw Casey walking by the store. I hadn't seen her in a long time so I just wanted to say Hi – didn't plan on stayin' longer than a minute for I headed over to the watch the building. But then Casey got to talkin' and I sorta just forgot where I was supposed to be."

"I see" was all Chris said, getting some idea now of what had been going on with JD

JD looked up at Chris and Chris could already see tears forming in the young man's eyes. "I didn't go over there 'til I heard someone yellin' fire and that's when I ran in and got her Chris. So you see, I ain't no hero, I'm a damn stupid fool who nearly got that sweet little girl killed cause I was too busy flirtin' with Casey to do what I was told." JD finished his explanation quickly before he changed his mind and then began stabbing the ground some more.

"Well at least now I understand why you been so on edge since it happened" Chris answered.

Both men sat quietly again, JD not knowing what to say and Chris thinking about the right way to handle this.

"So let me get this straight kid, you got sidetracked from an order Josiah gave ya so you could go an talk to Casey and lost track of time and that little girl almost died because of it?" Chris asked

"Yes sir – that about nails it and I won't blame you none if you tell me to pack my bags and never come back." JD answered throwing his stick as far away as he could

"but you left a part out of the story JD" Chris said

"Huh? No I didn't – I told you everything that happened I swear" JD responded confused.

"but I didn't hear you tell me how you started that fire?"

"I didn't start the fire Chris, it started cause of that candle the little girl lit you heard her yesterday didn't ya?" JD replied still confused by Chris' question.

"Yah JD I heard her, but I wasn't sure you did" Chris stated flatly

"What are you sayin' Chris I don't understand"

"I'm saying that you didn't start that fire, that YOU didn't cause that little girl to get hurt – those weren't your doin'" Chris said firmly

"Yah but if I had been there she wouldn't have gotten so hurt, I could have gotten her out sooner" JD replied almost pleading with Chris to see the fault he was trying to relay

"Maybe" Chris said "but maybe not, that little building was bound to go up quick – who knows if you'd of even seen the flames before the walls were already on fire and when you did see the fire you ran into that building without a thought for your own safety JD – that's somethin' to be proud of, not feel guilty about"

"But I got sidetracked, I acted like a child and didn't do the job Josiah gave me – and - and that little girl…she could've died. I just don't know how to get past that Chris"

Chris sighed, he knew how to help JD past his guilt but he really didn't want to. Oh he had tanned JD a few times when he felt the kid had earned a tanning but he truly did not feel like JD deserved to be punished – sure he had gotten sidetracked but even without a lickin' he bet JD would never let that happen when he was given a job again, not after yesterday – so in Chris' mind there was no need for further punishment.

But then there was JD's mind and in JD's mind he had committed such a bad offense he thought Chris might not want him to ride with him anymore. That was just crazy but if he was feeling that guilty then a good punishment was the one sure way Chris knew to help JD feel like he had paid for his misdeeds and move on – otherwise he was afraid JD would just wallow in self pity until he felt like he had punished himself enough – Chris knew something about trying to punish yourself and self pity and he didn't want that for his young friend.

Standing up he put his hand down to JD

"Stand up JD" Chris said and JD let Chris help him up and dusted off his pants.

JD started to head towards the horses figuring Chris was too disgusted with him to keep talking to him and just wanted to take him back to town to face the others.

"Where do you think your goin' kid?" JD heard Chris sternly yell after him

"Aren't we headed back to town?" JD asked

"Not just yet, not until we have dealt with this JD."

JD's face paled a little but slowly walked back over to where Chris was standing

"Way I see it you did disobey Josiah and a job he gave ya and that was irresponsible, which is something you and I have already _talked_ about a couple of other times." Chris said pointedly to JD as sternly as he could "and I have never let you get away with being irresponsible so I don't reckon I'm gonna start now"

"Looks like you have discussion with my belt comin' and we will take care of that before we head back into town – riding that saddle on a sore butt will help you think on how to better handle your responsibilities." Chris said, his voice deep and unyielding.

"Yes sir, I know I deserve a lickin'" was the only thing JD said as he hung his head. Not that he was looking forward to the feel of Chris' belt but JD knew in his heart it was the least he deserved for this mess he created.

"But first JD I need you to understand something" Chris said putting his hands on JD's shoulders forcing him to look up at him "I could not be any more proud of the way you ran into that building and saved that little girl. That was the act of a selfless young man that I am proud to work and ride beside and this lickins' not cause I think that fire was your fault or that its your fault that little girl got hurt. Sarah Beth started that fire and it's only cause a you that little girl is even with us today. That is something to be proud of JD and nothing you did before that takes away from the way you acted at that fire. I know you don't believe that right now, but hopefully after what I know will be a very long and thorough conversation between my belt and your backside in just a minute you can let go of the guilt and see this for what it was son and be proud of yourself for savin' that little girl"

JD looked at Chris in surprise but knew deep down Chris was speaking truthfully to him. It did help JD a lot to know that Chris didn't think the fire was his fault or that he was the cause of that little girl getting hurt, but before JD could ponder that though very much he saw Chris point to a nearby tree and say "alright drop 'um and put your hands on that tree. I want a good target for the next couple of minutes while we discuss the need for you to more responsible"

JD looked down and saw Chris unbuckling his belt and sliding it from the loops. Sighing JD walked over to the tree where Chris pointed and took down his pants, leaning into the tree with his hands.

Chris walked up behind JD doubling his belt so the buckle was tucked safely inside his fist having decided that there was no need for JD to bare himself, he could make the point JD needed over his long johns. Chris brought his arm back and paused for a moment telling JD "Now once this is done, its done – you'll of paid for your part in this so there won't be anymore sulking or self pity or the next discussion will be between your bare ass and a switch – you hear me?"

Chris waited until JD acknowledged with a "yes sir" and then let the first lick of the belt land across the center of JD's butt causing an almost immediate searing pain to JD.

Knowing he deserved this punishment JD was determined not to cry out or ask Chris to stop but 10 licks in he was bouncing from foot to foot trying unsuccessfully to lessen the blows of the belt that just kept coming.

By the time Chris hit 20 licks JD was crying and grunting after each searing strike but not asking Chris to stop.

Chris was watching JD close – he knew JD needed this tannin' to be hard enough to absolve him of the guilt he was feeling but Chris didn't want to make it any harder or longer than it needed to be. Chris could tell the moment that JD had let it go and finished up with a couple more sharp licks to the spot right where JD would feel it every time he sat for the next day or so and then dropped his belt on the ground going over to JD.

Putting his hand on JD's shoulder he let the kid cry it out for a bit knowing he was crying as much from letting go of the guilt as the lickin' he just got. Once JD settled down some he let the kid fix his pants then turned him around and gave him a hug tighter than he had ever hugged JD before. He knew how vulnerable the kid was right now and Chris wanted to make sure that JD knew they were good and as far as Chris was concerned this was over.

Blushing a little of embarrassment from the crying he had done, JD scrubbed his face with his sleeve and turned to go back to his horse.

Chris bent down to pick up his belt, sliding it back into place as they walked to the horses. Not looking at JD but still walking with him, Chris said "as far as I'm concerned this matter is closed, you can tell the guys or not, that's up to you but it's done. I meant what I said earlier, what you did for that little girl is somethin' to be proud of so I don't expect to see anymore sulking or beatin' yourself up over disobeyin' Josiah or we will have a new discussion that you will most definitely not enjoy." The sterness in Chris' voice making it evident to JD that he was not kidding.

JD just nodded saying "I understand Chris" and in a voice much lower and harder to understand Chris heard JD tell him thank you. Chris figured that was the first, and probably the last time anyone, including JD, would ever thank him for a lickin' but he understood what JD was trying to say.

They rode back to town in comfortable silence, except for the occasional moan from JD if the horse moved in a way that made his extremely sore rear end hit the saddle harder than he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Magnificent Seven or its characters. This story will contain SPANKING so if that bothers you please don't read any further

Thank you everyone for your great comments and reviews! It means a lot to me that you like the story

I apologize if I have had too many spelling errors in the past chapters. I have been trying to proof read well but I have gotten some responses where people are finding more typos that I thought – I'm sorry about that I will try and proof read each chapter better before I post…

**CHAPTER 5**

Once Chris and JD hit town JD headed over to the jail to check on things and Chris headed to the clinic to check on the towns two newest visitors. He was hoping to get a little more information out of the two kids to help decide what to do with them. Those two deserved a good home and he had promised Caleb he would make sure they stayed together and that was one promise he intended to keep.

Chris had checked in on Caleb and Sarah Beth in the morning and then brought them lunch before riding out to find JD. The little girl had been feeling much better this afternoon before he left, hopefully she was feeling good enough to not have to stay at the clinic tonight – although that posed the new problem of where they would sleep tonight.

Walking in he saw Josiah playing a game of checkers with Caleb and Sarah Beth was taking a nap.

"How's she feelin?" Chris asked to Josiah as he walked into the room.

"Seems to be doin' better – the coughin' is much better. Nathan said so long as she don't start runnin' a fever or nothin' she don't have to sleep here tonight." Josiah said making his next move on the board.

Without looking over at the black clad man that just walked in Caleb moved his checker and laughed "I can't believe you did that Josiah – now I have all your checkers, I win!" smiling ear to ear he looked up at Josiah.

"You're a bright kid Caleb – only other person can whoop my butt at checkers is Buck – we'll have to let you play him soon, see if he can whoop up on you a little" Josiah laughed tussling the young boys hair.

"Sure anytime" Caleb shrugged and chuckled finally looking over at Chris

"Did you find JD Chris? Is he feelin' ok? Is there anything I can do for him?" Caleb asked all three questions almost without taking a breath, he was hoping there might be something he could do to start showing his appreciation to JD for saving his sister.

"JD's fine son, don't think there is anything you can do for him right now 'cept take care of that sweet sister a yours" Chris smiled looking down at Sarah Beth.

"speakin' a which, I was thinking that we could go an get you and her settled into a room at the boarding house so's she can move over there when she wakes from her nap now that she is feelin' better" Chris said trying to make it sound like no big deal to Caleb, hoping he wouldn't react badly to the idea of moving into the boarding house.

"Thank you sir, but no - we can't do that – fact is, we can't pay for it and I won't accept charity from ya – you have all done too much for us already– I was figurin' it'd be time for us to move on once she's strong enough anyway" Caleb answered with his chin out trying to sound as adult as he could.

"Well now I didn't rightly take you for a liar Caleb, that surprises me" Chris responded with his arms crossed staring at the boy.

"NO SIR! I ain't no liar!" Caleb said sounding offended.

"Really, cause I could a swore you said you would let us try and help you and Sarah Beth, but now your just gonna up and leave without lettin' us try?" Chris pinned him with a look as he spoke.

Caleb took a deep breath and looked down at his boots "It's not that I don't want to let ya help us Chris, its..its.. its just that I ain't got no money for the boarding house or no where else to stay so it only makes sense that we be movin' on." Part of Caleb didn't want to move on – just in the two days he had known the men he had really started to like them – it was the first time in over a year that anyone had been this nice to him and his sister – he just didn't see where he had much choice.

"I can respect that son, its mighty big of you to want to earn your keep, way I see it there's plenty a stuff you can do around the boarding house and the jail to pay for your room and board and if you still want to Mr. Nelson at the General Store told me today that you could still work there after school a couple of days a week for some pocket money. By my way a thinkin' that should pretty much take care of your fear of takin' charity and still let ya stay here so'n we can help you." Chris finished, feeling like he had made his point with the young boy.

Caleb just stared at the tall gunfighter for a minute, seemed he had already worked everything out for him and Sarah Beth, at least temporarily, and it would be nice to let her rest a little more before movin' on.

Holding out his hand to Chris, "OK Chris you gotta deal – I can do any chore you got for me – I'm a hard worker and I'm real good at fixin' stuff. I can get your stuff done during the early part a the day while Sarah Beth is in school and then go work for Mr. Nelson. Sarah Beth will be mighty excited to get to go to school – I have been tryin to teach her as much as I could but she was really wanting to go to a real school."

Chris shook the kids hand, still amazed at how grown up he sounded. That didn't mean that he missed the way the kid tried to dodge the issue of HIM going to school. To Chris that was not something he was willing to argue about – kids needed to be in school, he believed in that strongly and had worked hard to help make a good school for the town. Chris made quick work of correcting Caleb's thinking on the matter. "It won't just be Sarah Beth in school Caleb, you'll be goin' right along with her – we got us a real nice teacher and I think you'll like her a lot – chores can be done before school and after homework only."

"No sir, I'm done with school – I'm too old and I got enough learnin' – Sarah Beth is my responsibility now and I'll make sure she goes but there ain't no need for me to – not when I can be workin'". Caleb answered hoping Chris saw the logic in what he said.

"Sorry kid, your goin' and I won't listen to any more sass about it." Chris replied sternly.

Caleb felt his stubborn streak rear up – "who the heck did this guy think he was, his Pa or something?" Caleb thought to himself

"Me going to school wasn't part of our deal!" Caleb said angrily "I ain't goin' and that's final and ifn' you try and make me then Sarah Beth and I will be movin' on" and for extra emphasis added with his arms crossed over his chest mimicking Chris' stance. "in the middle a the night if need be!"

Josiah was sitting down at the checker's table watching the exchange with interest. When he saw Chris' eyes narrow at the defiance in Caleb's voice he knew it was time for him to intervene for both their sakes. Josiah had known Chris long enough to know he cared about these two kids already and if he was a bettin' man he would already bet that the move to the boarding house with Chris would be the last move those two youngins' ever make – as it was Chris was already startin' to act like a father towards them. Although he knew these things to be true, Caleb didn't… Caleb also didn't know the inherent danger his backside was in by sassin' and threatening Chris that way. Josiah figured it was time to save Caleb from himself before this exchange got outta hand.

Stepping between Chris and Caleb, stopping Chris from moving in on Caleb as Josiah had saw him starting to do – Josiah tried to calm the situation.

"I think what Brother Chris is tryin' to say Caleb is that there are still a lot of things a young man your age can learn in school. If your parents were still alive would you still be in school?" Josiah asked trying to sound gentle.

"Yes sir" Caleb responded, calming down at Josiah's more gentle tone. "school was real important to my Ma and Pa, they wanted me there until I graduated." Caleb said scuffing' his boots on the floor "but that changed when they died and I did what I had to do."

"That's what I thought" Josiah replied quickly before Chris had a chance to speak, "Chris – and the rest of us, just want the same things for you that your Ma and Pa did. Besides, don't you think Sarah Beth would adjust better to school if her big brother was there to take her and stay with her during the day?"

Caleb's shoulders slumped and Josiah knew he had him right where he wanted him.

Not letting the moment go he followed up with "and it would be real hard to convince Sarah Beth how important school is when her own brother, who she loves and looks up to, won't go."

Caleb knew he had been beat – Josiah was right, Sarah Beth would want him there "Alright I'll go – but just for a month. If you ain't been able to find us a home together by then, then it'll be time for Sarah Beth and I to move on somewhere else."

Chris felt his anger rise when the boy mentioned leaving again. He started to step around Josiah to tell Caleb exactly what he thought of the kid's one month time frame but Josiah grabbed his arm and stopped him, reaching out his other hand to Caleb "It's a deal son" Josiah said shaking Caleb's hand.

"What's a deal Caleb?" Sarah Beth asked in a sleepy voice from the other side of the room breaking the tension between Caleb and Chris.

All three walked over to where the little girl was laying down. "hey there sunshine" Josiah said tickling her belly just a bit making her laugh. "How ya feeling?"

"Good Josiah thank you" she answered.

"kinda hungry" Sarah Beth said looking at her brother "do ya think we could get something to eat soon Caleb?"

Before Caleb could answer Chris reached down and picked the little girl up off the cot she had been napping on and placed her on his hip, "how about we head over to the boarding house and see what Miss Potts has made us all for dinner, I think I saw her mixing a chocolate cake this morning" Chris said with a wink to the child.

"yeah lets definitely do that!" the little girl said happily holding onto Chris.

"you comin' Caleb?" she called back over her shoulder as they were walking out of the clinic.

"Yes sissy, I'm comin'" Caleb sighed as he followed them out, not sure he was liking how this was going so far…


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Magnificent Seven or its characters. This story will contain SPANKING so if that bothers you please don't read any further

Thank you everyone for your great comments and reviews! It means a lot to me that you like the story

**CHAPTER 6**

Getting back to the boarding house Chris showed the kids their new room. The guys had moved an extra bed from the attic into the room so there were two – didn't leave much room for anything else but it would do for now. Sarah Beth was so excited to have a room again – one with her own bed.

Dinner with seven men and two kids was noisy but really good and both kids ate until they thought there bellies would bust! After desert was finished everyone settled down in the living room. Sarah Beth was so happy about the idea of school she could barely contain her excitement. She had a ton of questions for the guys and bounced from one lap to the other asking each one a different question. Caleb couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so happy.

Vin handed each child some packages to open up as they sat.

"What are these?" Caleb asked

"Presents? You got us presents?" Sarah Beth said excitedly. She hadn't gotten presents in so long she couldn't wait to tear into them but knew she needed to be polite and ask first.

"Can I open the presents you got me Vin..can I please, pretty please?" Sarah Beth asked in a high pitched voice of excitement.

"They're not just from me sweetie, they are from all of us. These will help replace some of what you lost in the fire." Vin explained.

Sarah Beth was so excited as she opened up her new shoes and two new dresses and stockings, but that was nothing compared to the squeals of happiness and clapping when she opened the new dolly and book of bedtime stories.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she cried, running around the room hugging each of the tough men one at a time. Melting each of their hearts with that hug…

Caleb opened his packages and found 2 new shirts and pants, shoes and a pocket knife. Inside his heart there was a battle going on – he was so excited to get the new things, especially the knife, but he hated feeling like he was depending on these men to take care of him and his sister – that was HIS job - not theirs.

He wanted to smile and say thank you, but he couldn't – he was getting angry – angry that they just jumped in and took over – angry that they thought they could just take his place with his sister – "HE provided for her, NOT THEM!" he all but screamed to himself.

Putting the stuff down on the floor and then taking Sarah Beth's away from her he looked at Vin and said "thank you for the thought but we can't accept those – its too much and I can't afford to pay for them."

He turned to grab Sarah Beth's hand to leave but she pulled away – starting to cry "No Bubby - NO I WANT MY DOLLY BACK!"

She tried to get past him to the doll on the floor and he spun her around to stop her and she fell, crying harder.

All of the men jumped up at the same time – everything happening so quickly – Vin picked up the doll and Sarah Beth making sure she was ok – calming her down…

At the same time, Chris grabbed Caleb by the arm and growled to the others in the room, "If you'll excuse us, we need to have us a talk upstairs" and roughly marched Caleb up to the room that he would be sharing with his sister that just happened to be right next door to Chris' room.

Walking up the stairs Caleb heard Sarah Beth ask Vin if Chris was mad at her brother and he heard Vin answer, "don't worry about it baby girl - Chris and Caleb just need to have a little talk – they'll be back soon, why don't we read a story while we wait ok?" Feeling Chris pull him up the stairs, Caleb had a feeling this was not a talk he was going to enjoy very much…

Leading Caleb into his new bedroom Chris shoved him down to sit on the bed and pulled out a chair sitting almost knees to knees in front of him.

"What the HELL was that about kid, and I swear if you tell me you ain't accepting our charity I'm gonna take my belt to ya before you finish the sentence" Chris all but growled at Caleb.

Caleb knew he was wrong downstairs – he felt terrible for making his sister cry, but his anger at Chris was so strong right now he just couldn't even think clearly. He didn't even know why he was so angry, he just was!

"How dare you threaten to give me a lickin', you ain't my Pa – you got no right to punish me!" Caleb yelled trying to stand up and move away from Chris.

That was the wrong move for him to make though, cause as soon as Caleb stood to move Chris easily tipped him over one knee, trapping Caleb's legs with his other leg. Caleb's hands immediately went to the floor trying to stop himself from falling further down.

"I know I ain't your Pa son, but right now I'm the closest thing you got, and I ain't about to let you get away with hurting your little sister like that just cause of pride and you sure as Hell ain't gonna get away with raising your voice to me like that." And with that short speech done Chris smacked down on the seat of Caleb's pants with enough force to illicit an immediate yelp from the boy. He followed that swat with 5 more in rapid succession on the same spot.

Pausing for a minute, Chris asked "Now tell me why you refused those gifts?"

Instead of answering though Caleb tried to push himself up off of Chris' lap spitting out a couple of cuss words at Chris he had heard some other men say.

Shaking his head Chris pushed him back down, "wrong answer kid" SMACK SMAKC SMACK SMACK SMACK six more swats delivered all to the same spot, directly across from where the first set of six landed, just a little harder than the last ones.

Caleb was fighting not to cry – his butt was really starting to sting – he hadn't been on this end of a tannin' in a long time and had forgotten how bad they can hurt! He tried again to push himself off Chris' lap only to be rewarded with another 6 swats, this time to his thighs which stung so bad he couldn't help but react but yell with each one.

"Let's try this again Caleb - Why did you refuse the gifts and take that doll from your sister? You might want to think about your answer here kid cause I can keep this up all night – not sure your backside could say the same thing"

When Caleb paused a little longer than Chris wanted Caleb felt four more searing swats, this time to the spots right between his butt cheek and thigh. "OW OW OW STOP OWWWWWW OK OK I'M SORRY I'LL TALK" Caleb all but screamed.

Chris paused again with his hand resting on Caleb's back "I'm waitin' kid" Chris said impatiently.

"It made me mad ok" Caleb said, having a hard time focusing with his butt burning and the blood rushing to his head.

"Mad?" Chris questioned "It made you mad that we were trying to be nice to you guys?"

"YES" Caleb yelled, then slumped his head when he realized for the first time why it had made him mad…

"That's the first time I saw Sarah Beth laugh like that since Ma and Pa died, and it wasn't me that caused it…I couldn't make her happy like that and in just 2 days ya'll did" hanging his head further Chris could barely hear him say, "I guess I was jealous, I'm sorry Chris"

Chris was finally starting to realize what the problem was…poor kid – so much responsibility for such a young kid – he had tried so hard to do right by his sister and then they came in and took over – it hurt his pride and pride was something Chris could understand.

It only took him a minute to decide how to proceed – he understood why the kid reacted that way, but he still couldn't allow it to go unpunished – if they were going to stay with him and his friends in Four Corners, then Caleb would have to learn that he was still a boy and there would be rules and consequences – Caleb had been in charge for a long time and although he understood what was going on with the kid, Caleb needed to know he was not the one in charge anymore…

That's when Chris realized it… realized that somewhere in the course of the day he had stopped thinking of this as temporary and started thinking of his situation with Caleb, and Sarah Beth, as more permanent – "well ain't that somethin'" Chris smiled to himself – shaking his mind back to the matter at hand, he pushed the other thoughts back for now – right now, he needed to deal with the squirming backside in front of him…

"Caleb, I get why you got mad at the gifts, that you got your pride hurt some" pausing a little Chris continued "but do _you_ get why what you did is unacceptable? You let your pride fuel your temper and it got the better of you, caused you to hurt your sister. Now I know you're used to being the adult with Sarah Beth and you've done a mighty good job raising her. But you need to realize that you _are_ still a kid and the boys and me, we're the adults here and I ain't gonna let you get away with behaving like that, do you understand me?" Chris asked not letting Caleb move out of the position over his knee

"Yes sir, I know and I'll tell Sarah Beth I'm sorry – I can't believe I made her cry like that" Caleb responded sadly.

Sighing, Chris said "Alright – let's finish this up so I can get you back downstairs before your sister thinks I killed you" and with that Chris raised his hand and began spanking again, this time without asking any questions or talking – that was done, now was just the punishment so they could move past it.

Caleb tried not to cry but it was no use – between the guilt he was feeling over how he acted and Chris' hard hand Caleb was crying heavily by the time the spanking was done.

Standing the kid back up Chris brought him into a hug and let him get his composure back. Hugging Chris was awkward for Caleb at first, in his whole life only his Pa had ever given him a lickin' and then hugged him like this after, but it didn't take long for Caleb to relax into Chris' comforting hug. Once he was just sniffling Caleb stepped out of the hug, lowering his eyes he again apologized to Chris.

"I'm really sorry I acted that way Chris, you and the guys have been nothin' but nice to Sarah Beth and me and..and if… if you want us to leave now cause of how I acted I'd understand."

Standing up and putting his fingers under Caleb's chin so that he had to look up at him, Chris gently responded "No more apologizes needed son, you paid for your behavior and now its over- forgiven. And as for leavin' – I don't want you and Sarah Beth to leave… not now, not ever." Chris almost couldn't believe he was saying the words as they were coming out of his mouth – it had only been 2 days but the thought of either of those kids leaving made his heart hurt – he didn't know what kind of a father he would make now, it had been a long time since he had been someone's Pa and he had changed a lot since then, but he knew he would do everything in his power to protect those two kids and he wanted them with him – it just felt right to him.

Caleb was surprised by Chris' words "You w..wa…want us to stay…forever? Here with you?"

"yeah I do" Chris said, more confidently this time and then continued "I know I'm not your Pa, and I won't try to replace him, but me, you and Sarah Beth – we can be our own kind of a family. What do you think?"

"I think Sarah Beth will be really happy to not have to move anymore" Caleb replied, warring with himself a little – he wanted to be really happy but he had been disappointed so many times – what if Chris just felt sorry for them but then later changed his mind…

As if sensing the worry going on in the young boys mind Chris took hold of his shoulder's and said "I don't make promises I don't keep – if I say I will take care of you, I will – not cause I hafta but cause I want to- I want to be your new Pa if you'll let me"

Smiling a little, Caleb reached his hand back to rub at sting still burning his butt and looked up at Chris "Then I guess I better warn Sarah Beth about what a hard hand our new Pa has"

Tussling the kids hair Chris chuckled "yah and don't you forget it either – I don't much like spankin' you but I will if you earn one and the same goes for Sarah Beth - but there's plenty a time to talk about the rules, lets us go on downstairs and tell her and the guys the good news"

Following Chris down the stairs Caleb couldn't help but keep trying to rub the sting out of his butt, smiling the whole time at the way life seemed to be changing for him and his sister.

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK…SHOULD I END IT HERE OR KEEP GOING? I CAN'T DECIDED…


End file.
